Boat Ride
by Spongyllama
Summary: Being from the desert, Anakin never knew how easily seasick he gets until a mission on an ocean planet. Contains a very amused but concerned Obi-Wan, a worried Ahsoka, and a bewilderingly large amount of Huttese from people who don't speak the language.


**A/N:** I used a bit of Huttese in this fic just for fun all of which I found on Wookieepedia. Go to the Huttese page there and learn some Huttese. Also, there are a couple of minor things in here that conflict with the canon timeline but they don't really matter. If you can figure out what they are, then you are a _champio._

Also, the planet that this takes place on, Tibrin, had a real battle in the Clone Wars, mentioned I think by Rex once. Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka as far as I know had no part but whatever I just kind of made up a battle here since I needed an ocean planet.

Disclaimer: I don't own ~anything~ except for my own Anakin-induced tears.

* * *

Anakin had to admit that never in his entire career as a Jedi had he simply stopped to consider that maybe one day, in one horrible, fateful mission, he would have to travel somewhere via boat.

A boat. On _water._

He wasn't even entirely sure why they couldn't just fly to whatever stupid Tibrin city they were going to. Obi-Wan had insisted that the people of the planet were too keen to protect the environment and wouldn't trust the Jedi for using polluting gunships and fighters, but Anakin was absolutely convinced that Obi-Wan just wanted to see him lose his nerve on a boat.

He just wasn't cut out for this. He's been _in_ water, yeah, plenty of times since he was nine. He was instructed to (was forced to) learn to swim (he didn't want to) when he came to Coruscant in case a mission ever would bring him to a situation where he would need to be immersed in a strange body of clear liquid the likes of which he had only heard of as a kid, but it was with a pretty big grudge that he let himself be dragged to the Temple pools by Master Obi-Wan.

But he was from _Tatooine_. It may be the dirtiest, most useless chunk of dust and sand suspended in the invisible plane of gravity that was the galaxy, and it might also be true that he hates every stupid particle of sand in the universe, but even so... He would rather spend three standard weeks finding sand in places it shouldn't be than have to face..._this._

Okay, yeah, it was fine at first. For about five minutes. Maybe. Probably not that long. It wasn't until he was listening to Obi-Wan discussing the plans with Rex and Ahsoka that he had begun to feel a little...off.

"We should be there in a few standard hours if we keep steady the speed that this ship is going," Obi-Wan had said before he pointed on the large holoimage map of the particular ocean they sailed. His finger indicated a large city built by the Ishi Tib on one of the largest reefs on the planet. This city would be key to keeping the planet in the Republic and Anakin _knew_ that, but he wasn't quite able to focus on it without getting an uneasy feeling in the pits of his stomach. At first he had thought it was just nerves and was just in his mind, but nerves didn't usually rearrange his insides like this and things just in his mind didn't usually make his stomach _churn_ every time the boat went all topsy-turvy.

Anakin never thought he would say this to himself, but he would prefer to live out a life in the Dune Sea on Tatooine rather than spend another standard minute on this actual sea of water.

Rex muttered something to himself, developing his thought, and then explained some theory he had about what the Separatists were planning to do. Normally, Anakin would be paying close attention and admiring Rex's fine strategical skills, but for some reason right now everything coming out of his mouth sounded like Obi-Wan when he tried to read a sentence out in Huttese in his _civilized_ Coruscanti accent (although most phrases in Huttese were just too vulgar for Obi-Wan Kenobi's taste).

Ahsoka, bless her, spoke before Anakin would have even had a chance, but for some reason her speech sounded just like Rex's had. What was going on, did they all make up some secret code without him? He and Obi-Wan are supposed to be the only ones with secret codes.

Anakin leaned over just a little to rest his hands on the large round holoprojector table for support, and bowed his head, trying to decipher the weird Huttese words – but that didn't make sense, because he _knew_ Huttese. Wh –

"If the droid army does move in from the northwest, that is the city's weakest position." Oh, thank all the deities of all the Wild Space worlds, at least Obi-Wan wasn't speaking some indeterminable nonsense like Toydarian the way Anakin's Padawan and clone captain were. "We can only hope our cannons can destroy all the droid ships before they make a landing on the sandbar, but if they don't, we _need_ a Plan B, and a good one, if we hope have a chance at to securing this planet for the Republic. Anakin, you're usually the one with ridiculous but impossibly successful backup plans. Anakin?"

Anakin barely registered that someone was saying his name. He just shook his head, hoping it would make whoever was obviously trying to make him feel sicker go away. He wasn't sure if it worked, because whoever continued talking and he couldn't make out any words, but eventually it sounded like the foreign conversation resumed for a short while. By the time they stopped again, Anakin leaning completely over the holoprojector table and his face was screwed up at the discomfort of the unsteady feeling in his throat and chest.

Eventually, Anakin registered someone putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder, and the Force projection told him before it happened that it was Obi-Wan. He forced his eyes open and noticed that Ahsoka and Rex had disappeared.

"Are you all right?" Obi-Wan's voice said (thankfully in Basic) in his ear. Unable to speak, Anakin nodded once – and then shook his head in submission. Obi-Wan put an arm around Anakin's shoulders. "Come on, let's at least get you somewhere more comfortable."

Not entirely trusting himself enough to stand on his own, Anakin gave in and accepted Obi-Wan's help. Unfortunately, most of the space on the ship was occupied by weaponry that otherwise would have been on the starships as well as clones. After a point, Anakin halted Obi-Wan by holding up his arm just so he could stop moving and surrendered to his weak knees and sank against the wall, sliding down until he was little more than a groaning, crumpled nauseous heap of Anakin on the deck of the borrowed boat.

Outrageous, risky piloting moves that had Obi-Wan sweating in his cockpit – no problem. Flipping ships into rotating spins to cause two missiles chasing him to hit each other before they could even get close to him – simple, and always fun. A starfighter he could _control_ – he becomes a part of the ship, little more than a living heart to the body of wires and metal and electrodrives, where as a stupid boat was a hardly more than a mistress of the ocean beneath it. He could do anything at all when he had his hands on two steering yokes and his mind and body one with his ship. There was no limit. He could do anything, and he did it the best in the galaxy. No questions there. But put him on a boat and he's more useless than a two tinnies against a dozen Jedi.

His name was _Sky_walker. Not Seawalker. And good thing, too, because the latter sounds just _stoopa._

Obi-Wan kneeled down before him, concerned, while an anxious Ahsoka all but ran up behind him.

"Master?!" she said, her own voice finally speaking a language he could understand (though he wasn't entirely convinced she didn't really say _Lorda?_ – 'master' in Huttese – instead). "What's wrong?! Master? Were you poisoned? Was that it? Poison?" Or did she say _fierfek?_ Language, language, Ahsoka.

When Anakin only answered with a groan, Ahsoka carefully lowered herself to the ground next to Obi-Wan, and said a little more calmly, "Master Kenobi? What's wrong with him?"

Anakin wasn't sure, but he was pretty sure that that _sleemo_ Obi-Wan was smirking a little when his voice responded to Ahsoka.

Obi-Wan regarded Anakin. "I don't believe he could currently correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm quite sure Anakin has never been on a boat before." When there was no objecting groan, Obi-Wan continued – and there was a definite smirk in his voice now, the _koochoo._ "I suppose people who hail from the desert just can't stomach it."

Anakin just responded by curling up on the floor and clutching his stomach.

"Master," Ahsoka said gently. _Lorda. _"Can I get you anything? What do you want?" _Hi chuba da naga?_ "Food?" _E'nachu?_

Anakin just groaned again. _Why is everyone speaking Huttese?_

"We're not, Anakin," Obi-Wan's voice said.

_What? Did I say that out loud?_

"_Tagwa, Lorda,"_ Ahsoka's voice said, and that was _definitely_ Huttese. So either Ahsoka was secretly fluent in the language or she had heard Anakin say that sarcastically to Obi-Wan in the past.

"Ahsoka," Obi-Wan said with a definite sort of fond scolding in his voice. Then he leaned in closely and spoke more gently. "_No,_ Anakin, we are not speaking in Huttese. It's a completely vulgar language and I don't intend on learning it any time soon."

"Master," Ahsoka said in Basic, "I've lived around a lot of humans for a long time, but I've never seen any of them turn this shade of green before. I think you're turning into a Hutt."

"Ahsoka," Obi-Wan said again fake-sternly, smirking.

"It would make sense, though, Master. He's turning green and hearing everything in Huttese. Soon he'll start being all slimy."

"Maybe if those stupid slaving space slugs didn't only live on desert planets like Nal Hutta and Tatooine then I would have...uurgh...been sold to one who lived near water and I wouldn't...be in this mess," Anakin said with difficulty, trying to roll into a more comfortable position. He was, of course, completely oblivious to the silence that fell between his Master and Padawan as it always did when a tense subject like slavery came up.

However, and luckily for them, footsteps approached a moment later.

"Generals, we have made contact with the Ishi Tib leader, Suribran Tu," Rex's voice said from somewhere above Anakin. "He has informed us that his people wish to side with the Separatists, although he assures us he remains on the side of the Republic. But he says he believes there may be Separatists that have infiltrated the city to inform them on our moves." Then after a long moment, Rex added an afterthought of, "Is General Skywalker all right?"

"Rex?" Anakin moaned from the floor. "Are we there yet?"

"No, sir, I'm sorry."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Is there anything else from the leader?"

"No, sir, but he would like to speak with you, he's waiting for further transmission."

Anakin's former master put his hand on Anakin's shoulder and leaned in. "I'll be back in a short while. Hang in there." He stood up. "Rex, could you keep an eye on him for me? Seasickness."

"Of course, General."

"No, I can go!" Anakin said. "_Boska!"_ _Let's go! _But when he didn't move from his spot on the ground Obi-Wan just shook his head.

"Come on, Ahsoka. I'll teach you a lesson in diplomacy while your master remains incapacitated."

When they were gone, Rex leaned down. "General Skywalker, would you like anything? Want me to call Coric over here?"

Anakin just shook his head, then groaned from moving too much. _"Jee bolla bunky dunko!"_

"I'm sorry, sir, but I don't speak Huttese."

Anakin rolled over and his words became muffled by the floor. "But you were earlier..._urrgghhh..."_

Rex started to chuckle but contained himself as he sat down against the white wall of the boat.

* * *

From the time that Obi-Wan left to the time he returned to his former Padawan from the tiring transmission with Suribran Tu, Anakin hadn't moved. His eyes were closed and he was lying in an awkward position that he supposed most have been comfortable in Anakin's nauseous, dizzy state. Obi-Wan had sent Ahsoka away to prepare for the upcoming battle with the clones, and now he sent Rex to do the same.

He knelt down to Anakin's right. "Come on," he said gently. "Sit up." When Anakin refused to move, Obi-Wan patted him on the back. "_Boska,"_ he tried, and this time Anakin groaned and obeyed him. Obi-Wan helped him up.

"You said you don't...speak..." Anakin attempted, but he couldn't find the words. Obi-Wan propped him against the wall of the cabin and let his old Padawan rest his head on Obi-Wan's shoulder.

Obi-Wan reached his arm around Anakin's shoulders and let the younger man relax as much as he could. His free hand he lightly touched to Anakin's forehead, checking for a fever and feeling a cold sweat chilling his skin.

"I just spoke with Coric," Obi-Wan said softly. "Asked him if he knew anything that might help, and –"

"How would he know?" Anakin grumbled, and Obi-Wan had a feeling Anakin didn't really know what he was saying. "Clones are perfect, none of them get...seasick..."

"Well I'm sure that's not true," Obi-Wan said. "Kamino is an ocean planet, after all, with waves far more fierce than those of Tibrin's. Coric assured me he's had experience with seasick clones before." When Anakin said nothing, he continued, "Coric advised that to relieve nausea, you should sit still, and look at the horizon. But don't focus too hard on it."

Obi-Wan watched him as he wordlessly heeded Obi-Wan's – Coric's – word. "Regulate your breathing. Deep breaths, slow and steady." Anakin obeyed. "And a little advice from me – remember your training. A Jedi does not allow pain to hinder him. Like your breathing, let the Force flow through you, and let it take the bad feelings with it as you exhale." And for once, Anakin didn't object to his former Master telling him how to be a Jedi.

Obi-Wan, in turn, allowed the Force to flow through him and Anakin, combining their Force signatures into one. He could sense – could _feel_ – how Anakin felt, and gladly accepted the burden. And then he released it, sent soothing, relaxing pulses through their Force connection. As he did, he felt Anakin's breathing grow steadier, felt him further relax against Obi-Wan's arm around his shoulder. Felt him grow more comfortable, and grateful for the help Obi-Wan was graciously offering, and for nothing in return. And he felt Anakin's pleasure at the fact that Obi-Wan wasn't doing this as a Jedi, but as a best friend.

"Can you talk," Anakin mumbled incoherently against Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Just...say anything." Obi-Wan heard the unspoken words through their Force bond: _I just want to hear your voice. It's relaxing._

Obi-Wan smiled to himself. "Have I ever told you about the time I got space sickness?" He didn't expect Anakin to respond, but he paused anyway. "It was when I was still a Padawan, younger than you are now. Qui-Gon and I were aboard a civilian ship escorting some archduke of a Mid-Rim world that I can't remember. But something went wrong with the ship's gravity generator, and apparently my body doesn't handle that sensation very well. I suppose it was a bit like how I feel when _you_ fly." He allowed himself a chuckle. "I'll save you the displeasure of having to know what happened after that. Suffice to say it was quite unpleasant."

Through the Force, he felt a question being asked: _How long until land?_

Obi-Wan answered aloud. "It will still be quite a while, I'm sorry, Anakin. But if we don't respect the environmental laws of the planet, there's little hope we'll gain their trust enough to keep the people loyal to the Republic. Although there doesn't seem to be much hope for that anyway."

He looked down and saw that Anakin's eyes had long drifted closed, and he was curled up slightly against Obi-Wan, who rested his cheek lightly atop his former Padawan's head. They continued to breathe in and out together, one with the Force and each other, until Obi-Wan could sense that Anakin had drifted into some sort of almost-sleep.

By all rights, he should probably be with the clones and Ahsoka, preparing everyone on the ship for the confrontation with the Separatists and the struggles that might await them in the city atop the coral reef – but, in a way, this was a sort of preparation for him. This was some kind of makeshift meditation. Relaxing before a battle is often better than worrying about it incessantly, for him at least.

"Anakin..." Obi-Wan murmured into Anakin's hair, knowing that although he was asleep, the words would reach him even then. "Be careful, _please_, be careful in this battle. Don't rush in if you aren't ready. There's no shame in it, and nothing good will come out of trying to pull off one of your reckless feats if you aren't feeling up to it."

Anakin shifted against Obi-Wan's arm. Obi-Wan couldn't explain it, but there was something particularly peaceful about the way Anakin was dozing. Perhaps Anakin had had more trouble sleeping lately, a problem he had had frequently as a Padawan.

"I do wish you would tell me what's on your mind more often," Obi-Wan whispered to him, and to himself. "I really am personally invested in you, you know. I may not always agree with them, but your opinions matter to me tremendously. As do your feelings, no matter how conflicting they may be with the Jedi ways."

Obi-Wan hesitated for a long while before allowing one more single phrase to escape him, though his exterior showed no trace of it. It was something Anakin had said to him ages ago, and Anakin never knew that he tracked down the meaning of the phrase and kept it with him for ages. Now, he indulged in it. The phrase flew wordlessly through their Force bond, and even in Anakin's hazy state, the bond warmed and grew and blossomed beyond the visible world.

_Uma ji muna, Anakin._ _I love you._

And then he relaxed back against the clean white wall of the borrowed ocean vessel and watched the yellow Tibrin sun Cal approach the horizon while Anakin rested against him.

* * *

**A/N:** It was funny then it was angsty then it was friendshippy and then it was just shippy and really fluffy, and I'm not sorry for any of it.

Oh and before you say 'Do you really think they wouldn't have a remedy for seasickness with them I mean come on it's Star Wars wow Wendy you're so stupid' _SCHUTTA_ IT MAKES FOR GOOD READING.


End file.
